1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handheld piezoelectric acupuncture stimulator with a pen-like, substantially electrically insulating exterior casing, at one end of which an actuator button is mounted, while the other end is provided with a contact pin retracted from an end surface intended for contact with the skin in an acupuncture zone, said contact pin being connected with a first electrode of a piezoelectric converter, the second electrode of which is in electrical connection, on one hand, with a hand contact and is mechanically operable, on the other hand, by means of a spring-loaded impact hammer operated by the actuator button for generation of a high-voltage electric pain relieving pulse with a low energy content.
2. Prior Art
From DE-A1-40 26 820 an acupuncture stimulator of this kind is known, in which the piezoelectric converter and a comparatively long contact pin connected with its first electrode are arranged in their respective electrically insulating casings, surrounded by an electrically conductive metallic exterior casing and a likewise metallic treatment head with an end surface designed for contact with the skin, respectively. The impact hammer with accompanying actuator compression spring is accommodated in a bore in the comparatively elongate actuator button, while the return spring is mounted between recessed shoulder surfaces on the actuator button and an intermediate piece arranged around the piezoelectric converter between the actuator button and the insulating casing.
The considerable number of fairly small individual components in this known stimulator complicates its manufacture and mounting, and the design with an electrically conducting exterior casing and treatment head entails a less satisfactory insulation of the high-voltage electrode of the piezoelectric converter and may impair the efficiency of the stimulator.